


Myopia

by chocolatekettle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatekettle/pseuds/chocolatekettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel after his sarcophagus withdrawal. Old fic imported from Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myopia

This is a drabble meme response for [](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/profile)[**theeverdream**](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/) , who gave the prompt "Daniel, one of the five senses".  [](http://sg-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg_betty**](http://sg-betty.livejournal.com/)   and [](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg_fignewton**](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/) ,I'm still thinking about and working on yours but I will get there eventually.

"I shut my eyes in order to see." - Paul Gauguin

_Myopia_  
1.  A condition in which the visual images come to a focus in front of the retina, resulting in defective vision of distant objects  
2.  A lack of foresight or discernment; a narrow view of something  
\- Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary  


Two weeks after their return from P3R-636, eleven days after he had almost shot Jack, the last physical effects of the sarcophagus wore off.  Daniel, squinting at the blurry outlines of his office, found his spare glasses in a drawer, and didn't put them on.  He hadn't needed them in three weeks.  He'd had three weeks of perfect eyesight, to go with the strength and health the sarcophagus granted.  The price had been the lives of the rest of his team, and he had been willing to pay it.  He had almost paid with his own life.  He was still paying, with every wary glance from Sam, with the constant desire to have that euphoric feeling again.

The glasses felt unbearably heavy in his hand, and they filled him with a deep, aching longing.  He closed his hand around them, felt the frame pressing into his palm and thought, _Myopia.  Via Latin, from the Greek_ **myein** , to close, and **ops** , eye.  Ironic, then, that the sarcophagus should cure a physical defect only to replace it with a different kind of short-sightedness.  Worse yet that part of him should still think it had been worth it.

His fingers had left smears on the lenses, and he wiped them away with the corner of his shirt.  He slid the glasses into place and the world came back into focus.

"So much for the sarcophagus being a cure for all ills," Jack said from the doorway.  Daniel started, looked up at him in confused enquiry.  Jack lifted his hands, made circles around his eyes.  "I take it the 20/20 vision is wearing off."

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose in an automatic, nervous gesture.

"I don't miss it," he said, and tried to mean it.


End file.
